


Back to December

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Everything felt like it was going back to normal. Even if the team was whole (they still didn’t know where Thor or Bruce was), they had come back to some semblance of normal.Everything was fine. Until December rolled around.





	Back to December

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! After the love from my last story, I decided to write another one. I hope you guys like it! Title is from the song "Back to December" by Taylor Swift

Tony never expected things to go back to normal. Not after the Accords. Not after Germany. And certainly not after Siberia.

And yet somehow they did.

Secretary Ross stepped down, after the disaster of the Accords. Somehow, the media blamed him for all of it. The Accords were fixed and all of the Avengers signed it. (Except for Peter. Tony wouldn’t let the government know about his identity, something that relieved Peter and his aunt to no end).

Slowly, the team started to come back together. Nat was the first one to come back to the compound with Clint promising to check in as often as he could. Scott would show up randomly, mostly to goof off with Clint and annoy Tony. 

Vision convinced Wanda to come back. Tony hadn’t been sure if she would’ve returned had it not been for Vision. 

The most difficult day had been when Steve, Sam, and a fixed Bucky arrived. The team was worried that Tony would take his anger out on Bucky. They had been wrong.

(“He was brainwashed Rogers. You weren’t.”)

Eventually, things became easier and less stressful. Meals could still be tense, but they grew less so over time.

The inclusion of the bubbly fifteen year old might’ve had something to do that.

(“You brought a kid to a war?”  
“Wouldn’t have had to if you had just listened the first time.”)

Anger aside at Peter’s age, he managed to worm his way into the team’s heart. Rhodey, who was already used to Peter being around, would listen as Peter talked about school and tease Tony when he’d get a proud look on his face when Peter mentioned good grades. Clint and Scott liked playing video games with him, but Tony suspected they might’ve liked having a kid around when they were away from their kids. Sam loved the kids humor. Peter’s nerdy humor seemed to fit right in with Sam’s sarcasm. Vision seemed to like that Peter always had a million questions for him, even if they were ridiculous and asked one after another. 

Tony had thought that the two female members of the team would’ve kept the kid at arm’s length, but they seemed to warm up to Peter the fastest. Perhaps it was the spider thing, but Nat seemed to adore Peter. She was always fixing his hair and playfully scolding him about something. Wanda loved having someone close to her age, especially with Peter giving Wanda a crash course in American culture (Tony hated gen Z humor before, but he hated it now that Wanda and Peter discussed what could be ‘yeeted’)

Tony would’ve been lying if he said he was okay with Peter being around Steve and Bucky. As much as he tried, trusting the two of them was tough. And seeing them near Peter stressed Tony out (and he had enough heart problems as it was). He probably would’ve kept Peter away from them if it hadn’t been for a quick comment. Peter had mentioned something about Captain America’s PSAs. When Bucky found out what PSAs were and what Steve was recording, he did something that shocked everyone. He laughed, a loud, body-shaking laugh. Everyone except Peter was shocked by his reaction. Peter just smiled.

(“That kid could charm a brick wall.”  
“That’s no way to talk about yourself and your team, Tones.”  
“Shut up Rhodey.”)

Everything felt like it was going back to normal. Even if the team was whole (they still didn’t know where Thor or Bruce was), they had come back to some semblance of normal.

Everything was fine. Until December rolled around. 

No one noticed it at first. Tony was a little more irritated than usual, but they all chalked it up to not being used to having so many people around.

Then everyone started to notice the amount of coffee he was drinking, a sure sign that he wasn’t sleeping. And how Rhodey, who normally was on the ‘Tony Stark needs to get more sleep’ squad, wasn’t commenting on Tony’s excessive coffee drinking and clear lack of sleep. No one had seen Pepper, so they couldn’t ask her (not that she’d necessarily talk to anyone besides Vision or Natasha). 

Then he stopped joining the team for meals. He’d grab food and trudge silently back to his lab, where no one would see him for hours. 

“Something’s wrong,” Sam said finally, after Tony once again left the room with a plate of food and no words. Everyone looked around, until their eyes fell on Rhodey. He sighed and stood up. 

“It’s December,” Rhodey said, before walking away. Steve sucked in a breath and Bucky stared down at his arm miserably. 

No one knew what would break Tony out of his self-imposed funk.

They forgot about their favorite teen Avenger. 

On the day of the dreaded day, everyone had forgotten that Peter was coming to the compound, until he came jogging in, animatedly greeting everyone. Everyone half-heartedly answered him. 

“Where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter asked. Everyone looked around awkwardly. Tony had been in the lab all day. He hadn’t left the lab since yesterday. No one seemed to answer him. He looked around, confused, but decided not to pry. He walked towards the kitchen to grab some food. As he was piling snacks onto his plate, he heard clicking of heels, and closed the refrigerator, Pepper entered the kitchen.

“Hi Peter,” Pepper said smiling when she saw the teen. Add Pepper to the growing list of people who adored Peter. “How are you sweetie?”

“I’m good,” He said, forgetting the awkwardness from before and smiling. “Just grabbing something to eat and then going to head down to the lab.” Pepper’s smile faltered, for a split second, but Peter caught it. “Is something wrong with Mr. Stark? Everyone’s been acting weird since I got here.” Pepper sighed. She could’ve easily explained to him what was going on, but it felt wrong to tell him.

“I’ll bet Tony’s waiting for you in the lab,” Pepper said. “Better hurry down there.” She then walked away. Peter watched her go, a perplexed look on his face. He sighed and then headed to the lab, carrying the plate of snacks with him. 

The lab was eerily quiet. Tony usually had music blaring, sometimes too loud for Peter’s sense. But today there was no music. There was no sign of work being done either. Usually there were three or four projects out to be tinkered with, but the tables were. Peter walked in and looked around. Finally, he spotted Tony lying on the couch in the corner. His eyes were squeezed shut and a glass with an amber liquid (whiskey, bourbon? Peter knew nothing about alcohol) was in his right hand.

“M-Mr. Stark?” His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, drinking sloshing onto the floor. Tony looked around the room startled. His eyes fell on Peter, who looked downright apologetic for entering.

“Oh,” Tony said quietly. “Hey kid.” He stared at the half-spilled drink and tossed the rest on the floor. He then put the glass down on the couch.

“I can get a towel if you’d like,” Peter said, watching his mentor’s actions with a confused gaze. Tony shook his head as DUM-E started whirring and beeping, trying to clean the mess. 

“I wasn’t really drinking it,” Tony stood up and walked towards the center table. Peter tentatively walked over and stood near him, but not next to him. He placed the snacks down on the table and waited, not sure what to do or say. “You should, um, work on your web shooters. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Tony attempted a smile, but it didn’t last. He sighed and sat on a stool.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked and noticed that Tony flinched at that. “Are you okay?” Tony sighed.

“I’m fine kid,” He said quietly. Peter could tell he was anything but. But he wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Should he go get Colonel Rhodes or Pepper? Leave him alone? Peter looked down at the snacks. He moved them so they were halfway between himself and Tony and then went to grab his web shooters. Tony stared at the plate of snacks. He hadn’t had much of appetite the last few days. 

Tony didn’t want any company. It was why he was hiding out in his lab. He couldn’t handle talking to the rest of the team right now and thought he might burst if he was in the same room as Steve or Bucky. Peter put the web shooters down and begin fiddling with them. His stomach growled and he looked sheepishly at Tony.

“Sorry,” He said. He reached over and grabbed a granola bar.

“Gotta keep up with that speedy metabolism,” Tony said quietly. 

“I forget,” Peter said with a shrug. “Even before the spider bite. Used to drive my Uncle Ben crazy. He and May worked a lot and sometimes I’d be home for hours and would just forget to eat. He’d come home and find out I hadn’t eaten since breakfast and would sit me down at the table and watch me eat. One time, he made eat two cans of soup. Just sat there and watched, grumbling about how I needed to learn how to take care of myself.” Tony watched Peter closely. He mentioned his uncle every so often and from what Tony knew, May’s husband had died sometime after Peter’s powers manifested. He’d read the news articles about what happened, but never pried. The kid was talkative enough, he figured Peter would eventually bring up what happened to his uncle. But instead, he just mentioned little things, happy memories.

“Your uncle,” Tony began. “Do you ever,” He paused and Peter put the half-eaten granola bar down. “Do you ever miss him?” A sad look crossed Peter’s face. It had been over two years since Ben had passed. 

“All the time,” Peter said. “He and May raised me. And he was always there for me, even if his schedule was packed.” Peter smiled a little. “He’s the one who first showed me Star Wars. And he made sure to tell me whatever I wanted to know about my parents. He was really the best. And I miss him, but it’s easier to remember the good, then focus on what happened to him, you know?” Tony nodded, squeezing his hand into a fist as Peter spoke. He stood up and walked across the room. Peter watched, not sure what to do. “Mr. Stark, are you sure you’re okay.” Tony sighed as he reached the end of the room and gripped the nearest table. Listening to Peter talk about his uncle was bringing up memories that Tony was trying to block out, on that day of all days. 

“I can go get Ms. Potts or Colonel Rhodes, if you want,” Peter said quietly. Tony shook his head and turned around.

“To answer your original question,” Tony said. “I’m not okay. Today.” He leaned back against the table. “Today is the anniversary of my parent’s death.”

“Oh,” Peter said, nodding. Growing up as a fan of Iron Man, he knew bits and pieces about the Tony Stark that the world knew. Orphaned at twenty-one and thus becoming the world’s youngest CEO. Peter had always assumed that memories like that didn’t bother Tony. He held himself in such a confident manner. In fact, seeing his mentor so shaken and withdrawn was more concerning than anything else.

“When it comes to my dad, there really are no good memories,” Tony said. “But my mom. God, she was amazing. She was always kind and warm and knew just what to say to make you feel better. And she loved playing piano. Even made me learn.”

“You can play the piano?” Peter asked, his mouth dropping in shock.

“And if you tell anyone, I’ll take the suit again.” Peter quickly shut his mouth. “They’ve been gone for so long and sometimes you think you’re over it and then something happens and it just hits you like…”

“A ton of bricks?” Peter suggested. Tony sighed, but nodded. “It’s okay to miss them Mr. Stark. My parents, uncle ben, I miss them all the time. But you gotta keep on living, for them, you know?” Tony stared at Peter, not sure what to say. 

“You’re pretty smart, you know that kid?” Tony said. “And that’s a lot coming from an actual genius.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck, an embarrassed look on his face.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark,” Peter said. Tony sighed and moved off the table.

“Come on, I need to eat,” Tony said. Peter looked at the snacks on the table. “Real food, not that smorgasbord of sugary death.” He headed towards the door and Peter followed.

“I think it’s good,” Peter said stubbornly. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Well you’re fifteen and don’t have heart problems,” They walked out of the lab. They took the elevator up to the common room. Tony was silent, thinking about what Peter said. Maybe this year was harder because of what he learned in Siberia. But the kid had a point. And maybe he needed to apply that to those he was around as well. They reached the floor and Tony walked up, Peter managing to keep in step with him. They entered the common room, where everyone seemed to be. Clint and Sam were sitting on the floor, controllers in their hand. Wanda and Vision were on one side of the couch, both with books in their hand. Natasha was sitting on the other side of the couch, having previously keeping an eye on Sam and Clint’s game. Stever was standing behind the couch, his eyes shifting between the TV and where Bucky was sitting at the dining room table. When they heard the ding of the elevator, all their eyes drifted from what they were watching. Everyone in the room seemed to watch Peter and Tony as they entered. They all seemed shocked to see Tony. Peter looked around the room and then glanced at Tony. Tony nodded and Peter smiled a little. 

“Whatcha playing Mr. Barton?” Peter said, heading over to the couch. Tony chuckled as Peter started talking animatedly to those in the common room. Tony walked towards the kitchen, wondering what delicious aroma he was smelling. He spotted Pepper at the stove and Rhodey sitting at the counter.

“Hey Tones,” Rhodey said. Pepper spun around and smiled when she saw Tony. She had an apron tied around her waist and a wooden spoon in one hand. “A little surprised to see you.”

“Needed some food,” He walked over to Pepper, to see what she was doing. “Smells good.”

“I was going to bring it down to you,” She said, putting the spoon that she had been stirring with down. “But it seems someone else convinced you to leave the lab.” He followed her eyes to where Peter was sitting. He was squished in between Clint and Sam, a controller in his hand and a huge smile on his face. “If I had known that all it would’ve taken to get you out of that lab was the kid, I would’ve called him days ago.” Tony rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

“Or you could’ve worn this sexy little apron,” Tony said. “That probably would’ve gotten my attention.” Now it was Pepper’s turn to roll her eyes. Tony took that moment to swoop in for a kiss. 

“That’s just sweet,” They pulled away, turning to face Rhodey. “Adorable really.”

“Get lost,” Tony said.

“I was here first,” Rhodey pointed out. “Get a room. I mean, you own the damn place.”

“Good idea,” Tony said. “Honey, care to join me?” Pepper chuckled, but shook her head. Tony feigned shock.

“I need to finish cooking,” Pepper said. “And you smell. You should shower or something.” Tony put a hand over his chest dramatically before turning and leaving the kitchen area. Peter was still playing games with Clint and Sam, and based on their loud shouts, the kid was winning too. Tony stopped for a second, watching the kid. Someone cleared their throat. It was Steve.

“Everything okay?” Steve asked. Tony sighed.

“It will be,” Tony said. “Thanks for not trying to crowd me or anything.” Steve nodded. Tony reached out and gently patted the super soldier on the shoulder before walking away. He looked back at the room one last time, observing everyone. It was at that moment, that Peter turned around. He spotted Tony and gave him a reassuring smile before turning back around. Tony nodded to himself. 

“Everything will be fine,” He said to himself. Maybe some days would be harder than others, but he knew everything was going to turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about the ending. I'm so bad at ending stories, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
